The Hallways
by lost-inlebook
Summary: The story of eight girls within the halls of Degrassi High.
1. Chapter 1

_Basically, this fanfiction doesn't have to do with Crashing Down to Paradise. This a brand new one all together. This is just chapter 1. Also, this isn't made to be criticized or anything, I made it for the fun of writing and my friends._

_Another note- In each chapter, I'll be focusing on only three or four characters out of the eight that there are. If you're not mentioned here, I didn't forget you You're still apart of the story, but just in the next chapter. _

_:] _

**

* * *

First Day.**

The doors of Degrassi High opened to eight girls as they took their first steps into the school. Similar yet different from each other, they confidently walked down the hall, with the wind shutting the school doors with a loud bang. They all turned to see the hallways packed with students and the smelly odour of wet shoes and mud.

Amy turned to Sarina with her nose scrunched up. "Remind me why we transferred to this school again?" She turned to see one boy running and pushing another one outside where the rain was pouring. Elisabeth took her wet hood off and starred at her wet purple sweater.

"And the uniforms…"

"Not to mention the _people._" Charlotte added, as another person took off their shoe and threw it, nearly hitting her in the head. Sarina shook her head.

"We said we wanted a fresh start—and here we are. Degrassi High."

"We wanted a _normal _fresh start, Sarina." Lindsay sighed and fixed her cardigan.

"Um, Linds…Where's your uniform?" Charlotte hissed as the principal made his way toward them.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not wearing that tacky thing. Ever." Lindsay flipped her hair back and turned only to find her face near Mr. Simpson's chest.

"Hello ladies. Having trouble finding your way to class?" He said, and the girls all shook their heads no.

"Good." He nodded as the second bell rang, and turned to leave. But before he did, he pointed at Lindsay.

"And you _do _have a school uniform in your bag right?"

"Y-yes." Lindsay stuttered and he gave her an approving nod.

**Amy:**

I went to my locker and began turning the lock. It wouldn't budge. I sighed and looked down on the sheet of paper the Attendance Office gave me. 48-16-30. I tried turning it three more times, and then impatiently groaned.

_Great, now I'm late too. _I kept pulling on the lock until I slammed my hand on the locker.

Suddenly, someone behind me cleared their throat. I jumped back as he smiled shyly.

"Do you need something?" He asked politely.

"Well…my locker won't open." I sheepishly handed him the stickynote and he smiled.

"Locker number 1340." He pointed up at the locker I was trying to open. 1341. I felt my face and ears turn red as I took the sheet back.

"Right." I said awkwardly and then looked at him from the corner of my eye as he opened his locker.

"So you're new?" He asked and I nodded.

"Great. I finally have a locker buddy." I couldn't think of something witty to say in time, so all I did was smile. After putting all of my stuff in there, I waited for him to leave but he didn't.

"What's your first class?" He asked and I handed him my sheet.

"Er…Phys Ed."

"Well, first period already started…"

"Yeah. Only thirty minutes left. I don't think I'm going to go…" I leaned back against my locker and his face lit up.

"Want a tour?"

"Won't we get caught?" This caused him to smirk and fold his arms.

"Coming late to school, I thought you might be that rebellious new kid. Guess I was wrong." He scoffed, but in a teasingly way. I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes at him. He began walking away, and I waited two seconds to see if he'd stop. Instead, he slowed down, and I realized it was my queue. I ran up to him and lightly nudged him with my elbow.

"So where is this tour starting?"

"The roof." He winked.

**Elisabeth:**

I knocked on my English room's door and the teacher greeted me with a smile. Her warming hazel eyes made me feel more comfortable than I did before. I sat down in a free spot next to a girl with really long hair. She looked over at me and smiled. I awkwardly smiled back, and took out my pencil. As Mrs. Dawes went over the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet, I sighed and began doodling.

Suddenly, a pink sticky note appeared on my desk.

"Do you understand what we're learning?" It said and I looked up at the girl.

I wrote "Um, yeah." Back on it and passed it back to her. She began writing on it for a while and then sent it back.

_Oh. I figured you didn't because you totally zoned out. Sorry. I'm Sadie, by the way._

_I already learned it all in my old school. I'm Elisabeth _

We began passing notes all class until the bell rang. We both began laughing at the big pile of post-its in the middle of our desks and I grabbed them all to throw out.

"So what class do you have next?" She smiled and I took out my sheet.

"Um…Co-ed gym." I looked up hoping she'd be in that class.

"Oh, bummer. I have History. But my boyfriend's in that class."

"What's his name?" I figured if Sadie's nice then her boyfriend would be too. In hope, I made my way to the girls change room where I accidentally bumped into someone while turning on the corner. All of my books and gym clothes fell on the floor and the person looked irritated.

"Watch where you're going niner." The boy scoffed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey dumbass." I pointed a finger at him. "I'm in eleventh grade." He looked taken aback as he looked at the color of my sweater and then realized what he said.

"Oh God. Sorry. I thought you were… Yeah. I haven't seen you around, that's why." He picked up my English Romeo and Juliet book and handed it to me. I thanked him and we stood there awkwardly.

"I'm Sav. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Yeah, will do." I replied quietly, still offended. Finally he walked away and I ran into the change room. As I looked around at the girls, none of them seemed as friendly as Sadie did. In fact, there was one blond girl who couldn't stop whining.

"Ugh. Seriously, like I don't even understand the coach. Can he not see the condition I'm in?" She wore a big baggy t-shirt with sweatpants and walked out. I followed her and then sat on the bench. I tried looking around to see which of the boys were possibly Sadie's boyfriend. I zoned out until a basketball hit me on the head.

"Not a good idea to sit under the net." A skinny boy rushed over to make sure I was okay.

"It's just a basketball." I tossed it back to him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Not the usual reaction I get from girls but it's cool." He let out a small chuckle and I got up.

"Well, most girls aren't used to basketballs I guess?" I folded my arms and he seemed amused.

"A girl who understands 'ball. That's what I like." He tossed over the ball to me and nodded towards the other net. "Let's see what you got new-girl." I realized I was farther back than half court.

_There's no way I can get this shot in_ a tiny voice at the back of my head said and I frowned. I noticed two other boys in the class were waiting for the boy to go back with the ball.

"Dave, hurry up." One of them called but Dave raised his hand. "Go on, shoot." He said and I scoffed turning around. I held my breath and took a backwards shot. It felt as though the entire world was silent for that one second for the ball to make a _swish _sound through the net, and then Dave and his friends went hysterical.

"Did you see that? Did you see what she just did?" Dave yelled over at his friends who ran up to me and patted me on the back.

"A backwards half court shot. You've got skill, new kid."

"I go by Elisabeth," I let out my hand.

"Welcome to the team, E." Dave shook it.

**Charlotte:**

It was finally lunch, but none of the girls were in sight. I texted Elisabeth, but she said she trying out for basketball. Sighing, I went in line to get food. I ordered a slice of pizza and took out a toonie to give the lunch lady. She laughed and asked if I was joking.

"Excuse me?" I found myself asking and a couple of people began complaining in the line up.

The lunch lady took the next customer while I just stood there with my two dollars out, confused.

"New?" This familiar looking boy came beside me and asked.

"Yeah, what the hell is her problem?" I asked quietly and he laughed as well.

"Our school's a bit…cheaper than others."

"Meaning?"

"We're more expensive."

"Oh. So how much is it for a slice of pizza?"

"Five bucks."

"_FIVE?_" I exclaimed and he reached into his pocket laughing. He took out a bill and placed it on the counter, grabbing my tray.

"It's on the house, Guthrie."

I rolled my eyes as he tried to be smooth with the cafeteria lady, giving her a tip.

"So how come _you _get it for free and _I _get laughed at?" I sat down at an empty table and he joined me.

"I have my way around Bertha." He looked in her direction and she gave him a wink.

"Gross." I took a bite of my pizza. "It's cold." He began laughing at me and I folded my arms.

"Is there something funny on my face or something? Why does _everyone _here laugh?"

"Because you're the only idiot to buy food from here." He whispered. I was in denial.

"Um, no. Look at those people in line." I pointed behind me and he shook his head.

"No, they're there for the drinks."

"Oh." I was speechless for a minute and so was he. We awkwardly sat there, until my stomach made a really loud grumbling noise. I cussed at my body under my breath for being so embarrassing, but KC didn't laugh.

"C'mon." He took my tray and threw the pizza out and walked me out the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" I asked and before he could talk, a blond girl came up to us pointing her index finger at KC.

"Where were you?" She snapped, ignoring the fact that I was there. I turned around as if I was choosing something from the vending machine as he quietly replied to her.

"Getting food…"

"You missed it."

"Look, Jenna, I'm sorry. I told you I won't be able to make every single—"

"Shut _up _KC. I don't even…Look. We created _this _together." I could hear some shuffling but I was too scared to turn. "Therefore we have to raise it together."

_Raise it together? _I thought. _A puppy…? A plant…?_

"Jenna, not here. Not now." KC sounded irritated. I found this quite entertaining, but I figured since he saved me from the cafeteria humiliation, I should probably repay him. I turned around and tilted my head and smirked at her.

"KC, are you done?" I said and the blond girl, also known as Jenna, raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who is she?"

"I, um. He has to come to the…Math room with me. Urgent project. He could fail." I quickly said and dragged him out of the caf. He gave his hair a flip and put his beanie back on.

"Thanks." He smiled and I nodded.

"Drama class paid off, eh?" He laughed and held open the door for me. As we walked, he told me how Jenna was his ex girlfriend. I couldn't help but remember how it was in my old school with _my _ex. He left his girlfriend too, and then we got together. But the ending of that was just…best forgotten.

Finally we reached a small café with a big sign that read 'The Dot.'

"Trust me; the food here is a hundred times better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery. **

**Lindsay:**

By the third week of school, I was finally get around to know the whereabouts of Degrassi. Elena and I had third period together, so it was easy for us to get through the class together while listening to a certain girls' snobby voice talk.

The warning bell for third period rang as all of us got up from the cafeteria and Elena and I groaned.

"Seriously… Now we have to go listen to little miss know-it-all." I scoffed and Shaina gave us a look.

"Miss know-it-all?" She asked and I looked at Elena to explain.

"There's this chick, Alli. She's all like, gifted or something and she's in our English."

"…Why isn't she in the gifted program?" Amy piped in and I shrugged.

"Who knows? But anyway, she just doesn't shut up. She _always _answers in class and doesn't even let anyone else talk."

"Sounds like a bitch." Elisabeth said, and then waved goodbye as she went in the other direction. By the time we began going on a total bitching rage about Alli, the final bell rang and we all parted ways. When Elena and I walked into English, I sat down in my regular spot ready to go through the same daily routine of hearing her talk. But today was different; a group of seniors walked into our classroom with posters and a clipboard in hand. One of them, a tall blond senior spoke first.

"As you know, Degrassi High is known for its great leadership skills…" He began and then took out queue cards to read off of. "…Every year, it's up to each of us to pick a fab-fabu-fab…oh screw this." He handed the cards to the girl beside him, causing the class to snicker.

"What I'm trying to say, is that it's our annual presidential elections. One person from each grade will be put in our student council, and we're here to see if anyone's ready to get nominated!" He signalled for the girl with the clipboard to come up, and she starred at a blank class.

"I nominate Alli!" A giggling girl squealed and Alli flipped her hair back and got up to sign her name on the sheet.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "of course." A tanned boy with deep blue eyes went next to her and gave her a kiss.

"You're going to win again, babe." He smiled and that did it. I reached in to get my iPod out, when Elena yelled something out.

"_I nominate Lindsay!_"

The class went silent and Alli pursed her lips together.

"Great!" The girl in the clipboard seemed almost thankful to have another candidate. I starred at Elena in shock and she signalled for me to go p to sign.

"Are you crazy?" I mouthed but she just smiled. Shaking, I signed the sheet right under Alli's name.

"Competition makes this funner." She narrowed her eyes at me and then sat back in her seat. I looked over at her boyfriend and he gave me a nod. Whether it was an approving nod or not, it made me wonder.

**Amy:**

I sighed while sitting in my Computer-Technology class. The internet was down, so the teacher told us we'd have free time to ourselves. As I starred outside the window, I couldn't help but notice how the weather was finally sunny for once after weeks. Suddenly, an idea occurred to me. After asking to go to the washroom, I walked to my locker in hopes of seeing _him. _

He wasn't there, so I opened my locker to stall time. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Waiting for me?" He smiled and leaned against the locker next to mine. I closed mine and folded my arms.

"Nope. Looks like you were expecting me here though…" I replied, teasing.

"Possibly. But, I realized the weather's good." He innocently looked at me and I knew he was thinking exactly what I was. I nodded and he took my hand as we tried to walk by all of the teachers until we got by the back of the school. He opened the back door and we made our way by the Science hall. We walked into one of the pent houses and took the stares up, until we reached our spot.

"Wow. It looks so much different than the first day you brought me here." I smiled, reminiscing about the first day of school and how we skipped together to come here.

The penthouse roof was far enough from Degrassi that the school camera's wouldn't see us. It wasn't that tall though; so if either of us fell, we wouldn't injure ourselves. I sat on the swing and looked at all of the flowers.

"So how did you even find this place?"

"The Science geeks showed me it."

"Oh, they're geeks now?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed, sitting beside me on the swing. "But seriously, how'd you find it?"

"I don't know. I was bored and decided to explore. I don't want anyone knowing about this place though, in case Simpson finds out and bans us from coming here."

"We've only been here once."

"I think that should change, no?" He smirked and leaned in closer, but I laughed pulling away.

"Trying to make me a rebel now, mister…" My voice trailed off and I frowned.

"What?" He noticed my expression and I looked at him, still frowning.

"Hm, funny. I don't even know your name yet." I replied, laughing hoping he would tell me; he didn't.

"Names cause problems. They're better left unknown."

"Unknown? Should I refer to you as that now?" I continued joking, but he seemed serious. "Are you really not going to tell me your name?"

"Why should it matter? I don't know your name."

I frowned, a bit taken aback. "Well. Er…I don't know. It seems necessary. How would I find you, then?"

"You wouldn't. We'd just run into each other again."

"Yeah, but that's…so we're going to be friends, hang out and stuff but not know who we are?"

"Our names don't define us." He got up and I cracked a smile. For a badass, he was quite mysterious. I laughed again and he raised an eyebrow. "You find this funny?" He took a bite of his apple and sat beside me again, closer.

"Well, no. I mean, what's the big deal?"

Before he could answer, _and_ before I could die of over heating from blushing, the bell rang. I leaped up and realized I was going to be late for my next class and went towards the stairs. I turned to see him calmly sitting.

"Don't you have class?"

"Nope, a spare."

"Oh. Well, bye." I awkwardly waved and then ran back to school. Who _was _he?

**Elisabeth:**

I was excited when the final bell rang and school was over. I grabbed my basket-ball and ran over to the court where Dave and his friends were waiting for me. After playing half a game and we all took a break, I sat down panting. I searched in my bag for water, and then realized I forgot to bring it.

"Shit." I mumbled while the guys went for a round two.

"Hey, E you in?" Dave asked, and I shook my head. Instead I went back in the school in hope to find a dollar to get a drink from the vending machine. As I walked in the cafeteria, I had no luck for change. I pounded on the glass in hopes that one would miraculously fall out – it didn't.

"Angry?" The same boy who bumped into me the other day leaned against the cafeteria door and I quickly stood away from the vending machine. Random words came out of my mouth and turned into gibberish and he came closer to hear.

"What?" He asked and I cleared my throat.

"D-do you have change?" I asked and he reached into his pocket and handed me a toonie.

"Thank you so much, I promise to pay you back."

This caused him to laugh and run his hand through his hair. "It's just two bucks, don't worry about it."

"Thanks again." I took a sip of the Sprite and then awkwardly stood there.

"You play ball?" He asked and I nodded, drinking again. I tried not to seem like a dehydrated loser, but I couldn't help myself. If he wasn't there, I would have chugged the entire drink down myself.

"I saw you playing outside, you're really good. You should join the girls' team."

"No thanks. I don't like playing with girls."

"Oh? You're too good for them?" He teased and we continued having a conversation. Finally I realized I should get back to Dave, and said goodbye. As I walked away, I noticed a poster with his face on it on the wall.

_Sav for Class President. _

"Sav." I whispered to myself. "I like that."

As I ran back to Dave, his reaction stopped me.

"What's up?" I asked and he glared at me. I wasn't sure if it was because of the sun or if he was mad.

"Why were you talking to Sav?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What's wrong with Sav?"

"Just stuff. I don't want you talking to him."

"Seriously, Dave. We've been friends for a while, but I think I know what's best for me." I said, taking a shot at the basket. He shook his head as he went up to dunk.

"No, you don't know him like I do. Or his family."

"His family?" I stopped and the basketball almost hit me in the face. Dave didn't say anything. The rest of the guys came back and I realized that this was the end of the discussion.

**Lula:**

"So…the midpoint formula is basically to find the radius in the diameter of a circle?" Charlotte bit her pen and I nodded, explaining it to her again.

"Yes, and remember for midpoints you add, but for the distance formula, you subtract."

"Okay, wait. Let me do question number six again…" Charlotte flipped the pages of her math textbook and I laid down on her bed. I began examining her adorable pink alarm clock when I realized the time.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "It's nine!"

"Crap. Are you going to walk home?" Charlotte got up and went to her window. It was pouring rain with a thunderstorm.

"I have to; I didn't start studying for my Bio test."

"I would ask you to sleepover, but I have a math thing tomorrow, so…"

I nodded, taking the hint and grabbed my bag. Charlotte tried to look for an umbrella to give me, but she couldn't find one. After saying bye, I began walking and thankfully, the rain wasn't pouring down hard yet. I looked at the street and sighed. The shortcut I was planning to take was muddy and dark, so I couldn't go through the forest. Instead I had to walk by another six streets. By the time I got to the second street, the rain was getting worse and my jeans were wet up to my knees.

"Fuck." I exclaimed as I tripped in a puddle. Rapidly, a bright light shined in my eyes and I swore I was about to die. I thought it was the lightening striking me, but then the noise that followed it changed my mind. A black Lexus with tinted windows pulled up next to me. My heart began pounding really fast and I tried to get up. My body was sore, tense and wet. I almost gave up and let myself fall back in the puddle.

Suddenly, the Lexus' window rolled down.

"Are you okay?" A man's voice came from inside.

I looked to the side, squinting every time I saw lightening. I replied, but the loud bang of the thunder interrupted me.

"N-no." I replied again, feeling a cold coming on. The wind blew my hat away as I cried.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked, yet I still couldn't see his face inside of his dark car.

I thought about what I should say. I could either continue walking in the cold, gloomy dark weather or I could take a chance and go in his car. I wasn't sure if my right ankle was even able to stand or not, based on the pain that was rushing through it. I tried to move it, but the sudden pain caused me to flinch and give a small yelp.

"Are you hurt?"

This time the rain dripping down my face turned into tears as I continued crying with pain. I shook my head and replied, "No, I think I broke it. My ankle, it's broken. I can't move it."

"Do you want me to drive you to a hospital?" The man said and I took it; I took the chance.

"Yes please."

"Get in." He called back.

And so I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Surprise.

**Charlotte;**

I starred at myself in the mirror on a Monday morning. _Why can't I have the confidence that other girls have? _I thought.

I turned my computer on, only to find Alli Bhandari all over my Facebook page. Never mind dignity, but this girl wasn't afraid of anything. She was so straight forward, and didn't care what other people thought of her. I noticed she put up a Nicki Minaj song, and the next thing I knew I was all over her Youtube.

"Roman Zolanski?" I asked out loud. "_Hmm…_an alter-ego." I thought. I clicked back to Alli's page and starred at the differences between her and I. "Maybe that's what I need."

Once I got to school, I went to the cafeteria to get breakfast since I missed it this morning. I was waiting for the regular lunch lady to come to the cash, but instead, a tall boy with dirty blond hair, who was also wearing a tight hairnet I might add, came to take my order.

"Good morning," He said, his eyes transfixed onto mine. Suddenly, I forgot how to speak.

"Er…Um…gah. Hah. Heh. Number two." I finally said, and he gave me a funny look.

"Pardon?" He asked, and I went cold. _Nice going Charlotte, you just made a fool of yourself in front of a senior. _Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I could either be my usual self and leave to avoid any awkward confrontations, or I could _not _act like myself. I began to think about my alter ego, and then I turned back to the boy, whose nametag read Declan.

"I meant, I'll have number two. The egg sandwich." I pointed up there, and fixed my hair while doing so. He nodded and waited for the cook to make the egg, while we both stood there, awkwardly.

"So, you're a senior?" I asked, fiddling with my ring.

"Yeah, it sucks. Last year here…I'm going to miss it."

"Really? I mean, I would too, except I miss my old school more. It was a private school."

"Really? Where'd you go?"

"Leland Prep." I hastily said.

"You went to _Leland Prep?_" His eyes widened. "That's insane. Isn't that the most expensive private school in this entire province?"

"Mhm. My mom knew people, obviously, so I got in. It's not as special as they make it sound. I mean, the indoor pool and Jacuzzi aren't that much of a big deal."

Before I knew it, I was telling him all about this popular private school. I got him to believe that my step-father owned the place, and how I got university credits for going there.

"Wow, that's unbelievable. I'm trying to get my younger brother to transfer there, but I don't even know how the process works."

"Hmm. Maybe I could help you out." I reached into my bag and grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote my number on it. "My name's um, Madison, by the way." I winked as I handed it to him, and his smile was so wide that I could've counted all of his teeth right there and then.

As I walked out of the cafeteria, I ran into KC.

"Hey you. I was looking for you in the library, where'd you go?"

"I was in the caf, just getting some food." I sighed, finally glad I wouldn't have to impress anybody. I looked over at KC and noticed something different. "What's that?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"What?"

"That. That thing on your head."

"Oh, my beanie? Yeah it's nothing. Jenna got it for me." He blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Ew. It looks bad, take it off."

"Shut up, Charlotte. I use it to get the ladies." He waved hi to a girl who walked by, but then walked straight into the water fountain as he turned around to see her go. The girl laughed at him and I rolled my eyes again.

"Mhm, yeah. Definitely a ladies man."

**Amy:**

School was over, and all day I was looking for _him. _Still the one with the unknown name. It really didn't bother me as much as it was supposed to. On my way to go catch my bus, a guitar case hit me in the head.

"Ow…watch where you're _going_." I snapped, upset overall because of _him _not talking to me, and now some random guy decides to be a klutz and hit me in the head.

"What? Oh God, sorry. Are you okay?" He turned around, and suddenly his dirty blond hair was all I was thinking about. I couldn't even talk. How on earth did someone this good looking exist and I had no idea about it? "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face. Then I realized I was just starring at him for a minute or so.

"_Oh!_" I clasped my hand over my head dramatically. "Oh my God. Everything's spinning." I clenched onto his plaid shirt, and his hat nearly fell off. I put all of my weight on him, and he nearly dropped his guitar to catch me.

"I didn't know it hit you that hard." He muttered, and helped me get my balance back. I figured it'd be way too obvious if I faked the injury, so I straightened myself out.

"Er, you didn't. I don't know what happened I guess, sort of just blacked out." I awkwardly laughed, and so did he. He pursed his lips together and started fiddling with his guitar. He looked really nervous, so I figured I should probably leave.

"Well, um. Bye." I exhaled as soon as I was away from him, thankful that the awkward moment was done.

It was about eleven thirty, when I realized trying to fall asleep would be pointless. I couldn't sleep at all, after having so many thoughts running through my mind. I turned on the light and took out The Outsiders. By the time I was done Chapter One, I realized it was about midnight, and it was pouring rain outside. I opened my door to take a peak and see if anyone was awake. I sighed in disappointment, hoping somebody would be awake to get me some food. I quietly closed the door, until I heard a small frigid rocking noise. My heart began to pound, and I held The Outsiders close to my chest.

_Breathe Amy, it's nothing serious. _I thought to myself. I quickly went under the covers of my bed, hoping that they would magically help me. For about three seconds, the house was completely silent, until the noise repeated itself. This time, it sounded like it came from my balcony. The rain was still pouring, but softer this time.

"Shit fuck shit." I began cussing under my breath, as I starred at the balcony. I turned off my rooms light, hoping that if there really was some psychopath killer out there, they wouldn't be able to see me. I slowly opened the balcony door, and whipped my head outside to see if anyone was there.

"Pst!" I heard something and nearly squealed with fear. "Down here." A pebble hit me in the forehead from my backyard and my eyes widened.

"Oh my God." I starred at him. "What. What're you doing here, how did you know this was my house?" I whispered, and he chuckled.

"Come down."

"Are you _insane?_" I felt like throwing my book at him.

"Nope. Just a bit, but I mean, all of the best people are, aren't they?" He winked at me, and I folded my arms, but still smiled. If this wasn't at midnight in the middle of the rain and a bit creepy, I'd consider this romantic.

"Come down, please?"

I looked back in my room to see if my parents would find out.

"Wait." I crept back in, grabbed my sweater and put a couple of pillows under my sheet. Before I walked back towards the balcony, I looked at myself in the window. _What was I doing? _I wasn't the type of girl who would sneak out. He threw another pebble in and I rushed out, without even thinking about what I was doing.

I came down the ladder and he grabbed my hand without saying anything, and we left my house. We kept walking and walking until we were out of the neighbourhood.

"Can I ask where we're going?" I whispered, even though we weren't in my house, the streets were silent and it felt like I'd be waking everybody up.

"It's a surprise."

"I feel like you're going to kill me." I joked, but there was a bit of wariness in my voice.

"Will you relax? You're so uptight, this is why I'm doing this." He winked, and we finally reached a forest.

"Okay, I'm _so _not going in that."

"It's just a trail, it's not an actual forest. Don't forget, we're in Degrassi. There's nothing actually intense here." He winked again, and I grabbed his hand tighter. If anything; he had a point. This was the most peaceful town.

He was right; the trail was so small that we were out of the forest and trees within two minutes. Finally, all there was in front of us was a big hill. He helped me get up, and we finally sat on the top. I couldn't even breathe because of how beautiful the scenery was.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah." He looked over at me, and then lay down. I felt like I should do the same, so I did. We both looked up at the stars and how clear they looked.

"You can't have this view back in town, because of the lights. Not many people know about this place, they think it's just apart of the forest."

"It's beautiful." It was all I could say. I was so shocked at what I was staring at. The night

seemed so much more calmer here. The rain wasn't as frightening; it was peacefully dripping down, and the warm breeze was the perfect addition. The smell of the wet grass filled the air, and the weather was just moist.

He leaned over closer to me, and closed his eyes. I knew what was coming, but I didn't know how to react. Instead, I pushed him aside.

"I can't." I finally said, and it felt as if the 'peacefulness' of the park was slowly fading away.

"Why not?"

"Why not? I don't even know your name."

"That's…irrelevant."

"How is that irrelevant? What do I refer to you as, then? _Him?_" I snapped, and as I looked around, the park didn't seem that calm either. The trees were rustling hard, and the rain was pouring down even harder.

"Look, I just don't want you to know. There are…stories. Stories about me, and if you found out about them, I just-I just don't want to lose you."

"I've known you for about three months." I said sternly.

"But we have something special- you can't deny that."

"I'm not! Of course we have something special!" I exclaimed, and then sighed. He doesn't understand. How doesn't he understand.

"You know everything about me. You know who I am, you know where I live, where I came from. You know _everything, _but I don't know anything about you." He just starred at me, his eyes glaring. Except, he didn't look scary; he looked hurt. "I promise, it won't change anything between us. We're still friends." I took a hold of his hand, but he didn't give it.

"I-I made a couple of mistakes last year. Dumb mistakes. This guy, he made me mad. I didn't mean to do it, I just want you to know that." He paused and then let out his hand. "My name's Mark Fitzgerald. They call me Fitz, though." He blushed, and I shook his hand and didn't let go.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mark." I blushed too. I felt like this was perfect, the most perfect night. But why did I feel like there was something wrong? A tiny bit of my conscious was telling me to run away from him. I tried ignoring that, but not completely.

"Um, I hope you don't get offended or anything. But can we go home?" I asked and he nodded. He walked me back home in silence, and when we finally reached my backyard, he didn't let me go.

"So, I told you…" His voice trailed off, and he looked a bit embarrassed. I was confused at first, but then I realized what he wanted. I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"'Night Fitz."

**Elena:**

It was Tuesday morning when Lindsay ran to me with a big box filled with party decorations.

"Elena." She said, with the angriest expression on her face. She looked like a tiger, and if I was a deer she'd just hunt me down.

"Er…yes?" I asked innocently.

"You got me into this mess. _You _can fix it. Alli wants to throw a dance, and she said since her and I are both running for president, we both have to make it look good, and other nonesence. I signed you up for the dance committee."

"What? But-but I suck at decorating."

"I don't care. I didn't even want to run for this stupid election!"

"What're you talking about? Linds, you got invited to parties, and you're even popular now!" I whispered the last part, but Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Elena, that's what _you _wanted, not me. All I want is…" Her voice trailed off as Drew walked by us and waved at her. "That." She whispered once he left. "Okay, there's more." She grabbed a chair and sat down. "Drew's also on the dance committee. But if you go and talk to him _for _me, then I guess you could be like my wing man. Or…wingwoman? I don't know." She began going on about how much Drew meant to her, and to be honest, I sort of blocked out everything she was saying. She was stating the obvious. I mean, Drew was absolutely one of the most gorgeous boys in school. But he was also dating the most gorgeous _girl _in school. Was I even ready to get into any drama with the Bhandari's?

"…Please, Elena?" Lindsay was about to give me her puppy-dog faces, but before she could, I took the box from her and rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you owe me." I got up and walked to the gym, where the decorating took place. There were about twenty people in here, and there was Alli, standing on top of the stage ordering people around. When I finally placed the box on the stage next to her, she gave me a look and raised her eyebrow.

"Um, who are you?" She asked with a snooty accent.

"I'm helping out…" I choked out. My palms were getting sweaty; I hated being put on the spot. Everybody's eyes were on me, and a couple of people were muttering things behind me.

"She's with me." Drew stepped up and took the box. He gave me a nod and I finally breathed out, and everybody watched us in shock as we left to decorate the outside of the gym doors.

"Thanks." I finally said, thinking it was the right thing to say. Drew gave me a confused look.

"For what?"

"Just you know, helping me out in there." I scratched my neck and accidentally unlocked my necklace which fell down. I picked it up and tried to tie it around my neck again, but it wouldn't work. Drew began laughing and came behind me.

"Here, I'll fix it." I stood there while I could feel him breathing behind me. His hands touched my neck, and I got goosebumps.

_No, Elena, no. He's not yours. _

I couldn't help it. He didn't back away and I turned around.

"Thanks." I muttered, as I starred right into his gray-blue eyes. He was flawless. He didn't move an inch, and neither did I. We could've probably just stood in front of each other all day, if it wasn't for Alli slamming the door open to leave the gym.

"Drew, _darling, _come walk me to class. Whats-her-face or whatever can do the rest herself." Alli crossed her arms and waited for Drew, but he didn't move.

"I promised I'd help her," He shrugged. My stomach began to flip so many times that I thought I'd throw up rainbows. Alli scoffed, and didn't move, and Drew gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry. We'll do it at lunch, okay?" He whispered, and I nodded, not knowing what else to do. Within minutes, they were all gone and it was just me in the empty hallway. I sighed and picked up the balloons to hang. Finally, when the bell for second period rang, I grabbed my things to go, when Lindsay grabbed me by the shoulders.

"So? How'd it go? Did he mention me?"

"What? Oh. _Oh, _yeah." I nodded, and then she squealed with happiness. It wasn't a big deal that I was lying, was it?

"Okay, I'll take the shift at lunch then."

"Wait! No!" Lindsay gave me a look, and I nervously swallowed. "Um, it's fine. You go eat lunch, I'll do it."

"…Why?" She gave me a suspicious face, and I shrugged it off.

"Er. I don't know, just because."

"Well, Drew's doing the lunch shift, so I think it's better off if I did it." And with that she was off. Didn't she realize? Didn't she realize that maybe I also had feelings for him? I sighed and closed my locker door.

"I guess my feelings don't matter." I muttered.

**Charlotte: **

After school I waited for K.C to finish basket ball practise.

"Hey, thanks for the wait. Want my brother to drop us off home?"

"I think I'll walk." The weather was beautiful, and there was even a slight rainbow, after the hard rain coming down last night.

"Alone?" He gave me his usual dorky expression, and then put his gym bag around his neck. "I'll come with you."

While we were walking, we passed a bus stop, with a huge banner for Leland Prep.

"My brother wants me to go to this school." He looked at it, and I gave him a look.

"Ew. It looks like a snobby school. Why does he want you to go there?"

"He told me he has ties. He can get me in." I nodded, afraid of what was coming next.

That night, my phone rang with an unfamiliar number on the screen.

"Hey, Madison? It's Declan." The voice said through the phone. My palms were getting sweaty, and my heart kept beating fast. I had to sit down.

"Uh. Hi." I managed to say. "Is this Danny? I told you, I'm _beyond _busy."

"Declan." He gave a nervous laugh, and then paused to see if I remembered him.

"OH, cafeteria boy. How're you?" I fiddled with my anklet.

"Good. Great. Listen, about today. I wanted to thank you for everything you're doing, Madison, so…how about dinner? At seven, tonight." He had a bit of hesitation in his voice, and I cleared mine.

"S-sure." I stuttered, but then thought of something. This isn't Charlotte, it's _Madison._ Who said Madison would be free on a Tuesday night?

"Actually, I have something to do tonight…can we make it Friday?" I held my breath for his response, and he agreed to it, and we finally hung up. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Well, Madison. Looks like you got yourself a date."

I was about to pick my outfit out, when my mom called me down.

"Charlotte, can you go to the corner market and get us some milk?" She asked, handing me a twenty dollar bill. I grabbed my jacket and walked around the corner and then went into the grocery store. A really cute boy at the cash register who I've always seen but was afraid to talk to smiled at me, and I decided to ask him for help.

"So, um. Which one do you think looks nicer?" I held up two random Graduation cards that I found. He laughed and pointed at the more humorous one and I gave him a wink.

"I thought so too," I smiled.

"Do you live around here?" He asked, as he added all of the groceries together.

"Yup, just around the corner."

"Cool. I'm Brad." He pointed at his name tag and I laughed.

I let out my hand for him to shake. "Lily."

**Lula:**

I woke up in a hospital with my entire family looking at me.

"She woke up! Mo, tell your father she woke up! Thank you God, my little girl's woken up." She began praying as she sat beside me rifling through my hair.

"Are you okay? Lula, my darling, how are you?" My dad rushed into the room and I swallowed nervously. I looked at my hands, which had scabs on them, and then my leg, which was hanging on what seemed to be a canopy type thing.

"D-dad? What're you doing here?" I looked at my mom, who was wiping her tears away. My little sisters and two adopted brothers came by the bed too, and they were holding markers. I noticed the cast on my leg was filled with little doodles.

"What's going on?" I panicked, and tried to sit up straight, but I couldn't.

"You fainted, honey. You were walking home, but you fainted and an ambulance was driving by and they saw you. Isn't that a miracle? They just saw you there!" My mom kissed my forehead, but I was still too shocked to say anything.

"What's _he _doing here?" I snapped, giving my father a disgusted look.

"Lula." My mom sternly gave me a look to shut up. "He was worried, I gave him a call."

"Amber, I think it's best if you and I talk outside…" my dad opened the door and my mom followed him outside, and it was just me and my siblings in the room.

"Funny how the ambulance was in the neighbourhood, eh?" Colin, my brother, tried to make a joke.

"There was no ambulance." I said, staring at the wall.

"Yes there was, that's how they called us." Colin said again, but I shook my head, thinking back to that man.

"Hey, Colin, can you get the doctor for me?"

"He left early. There's a nurse, though…" He walked out to get her, but I yelled at him to come back.

"It-it's okay. I'm fine." I tried to sit straight up, and I looked over at all of the bruised marks on my hands. "What're these…?" I said quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Mom thinks someone did this to you." My other brother whispered.

"They-they didn't." I tried to think back to my fall. Nobody pushed me, I tripped. My hands were injured, it was just my leg. My heart began beating faster and faster, as I tried to get up and my stomach sent a sharp pain through my entire body. I closed my eyes, afraid to lift up my hospital shirt to see what's under it.

"We'll go outside." Colin gave me a nod, and took my sisters outside. I looked at my stomach once I was alone, and I began panting hard. What were all of these scars? These bruises, they were purple. I looked over to see a barf pan on the table beside me. Shakingly, I picked it up to see my own reflection.

I let out a deafening shriek, and began to cry.

My parents ran in, along with the nurses, only to see me crying and wailing, with my face filled with bandages, scars and stitches.

"Who did this to me?" I whispered.


End file.
